Sprouts are widely used as a source of nutrition and microelements helping digestion. Sprouts can be grown within jars. However, sprouting of seeds in jars requires a proper level of moisture, light, air flow, and amount of oxygen to be provided to the seeds to cause growth of the sprouts and reduce chances of bacteria growth and mold.